Left alone, broken
by Raiam
Summary: A Oneshot about Hermione and Klaus. It might not be perfect, but I wanted to publish it before working on something else.


A/N: soo... I love Klaus and Hermione, so why not put them both in one story? :D About the Timeline... Just imagine the third season of TVD happens around 2003-ish... :) oh, and it's just a oneshot. After the 20's dance really AU.

She had it all. A loving boyfriend, loving friends, a career. Unfortunately, fate feeds on the good. As soon as you think nothing could be better, it punches you hard. Getting you back to reality it makes you realise to enjoy things while they last.

For Hermione, fate took her love away. Forever. Sad thing is, there was nothing she could have done about that.

It was a cold winter's night. The flames licked in the fireplace, spreading the warmth.

"I just have to hand in this report. I promise I'll be back in twenty minutes." Ron gave her an half-smile, as to excuse himself. She deeply breathed out.

"Okay, but make it quick." She looked concerned out of the window. "It's cold outside. Why don't you disapparate?"

"You never stop caring, do you? The office is just five minutes away, that's no problem." He gently kissed her on the cheek. "But that's why I love you so much."

She saw his fiery red hair disappearing behind the door. Snuggling in her blanket, she quietly whispered:"I love you, too."

Fourty minutes passed, no sign of Ron. She put on her boots and left the apartment with a thick coat and a scarf. She was waiting a few moments outside, hoping he would appaer at the next corner with a pizza box in his hands. Anxious, she followed the way, her wand tightly gripped in her pockets. Ready to use. She told herself she was too paranoid, but in the next alley she saw something terrifying. Two people were laying on the cold floor, surrounded by blood. One of them looked frighteningly familiar.

That was the breaking point. There was no going back. It was too late. Ron's blood was drained. He saw a muggle being attacked by a vampire and wanted to help. Little did he know that there was another Vampire to join them, much older and stronger as the other.  
The muggle was able to survive, but Ron was lost forever.

The next hours passed like in a fog. She wasn't very aware of her surroundings. Interrogation, condolences from people she barely knew, Harry's comforting words... For what? He was gone. There was just one thing on her mind: Find the vampire and kill it. She had enough information: A strong build woman with orange hair. Her Target. Not even Harry was able to convince her to stay. There was nothing left for her.

Secretly, she left her home and placed everything of importance in her beaded bag. She began following the traces of the vampires. They lead her across Europe.

In Lyon, she kills her first vampire. Not because he was the one she searched for, no. The innocent Hermione was completely gone. No one would judge her He provided her with information, was just collateral damage. She told herself it was just to practice, that he just lived as a monster and she would help people with it.

She gained scares along the way. Near death, an Italian witch had found her, healed her. The witch told Hermione ancient stories, about the first vampires, the Originals as they were referred to. She was told her wand would only be a weakness. One snap and it could be broken. No chance to stand up against a vampire. Practising wandless magic, she followed her prey.

They almost met in Madrid. She heard her name. Sage. First, she thought she was running away, but the vampire was searching for something, too. She was fast, never staying in one place. Inevitable, she realised she was being followed. Hermione was experienced in hiding. It was like a game of mouse and and cat.

Suddenly, she changed her direction from south to west, crossing the Atlantic ocean. Something picked her interest, and Hermione would soon find out what it was. Over the time, she gained strength. She didn't fell any remorse over the vampires she left on her bloody journey. The contact to England was completely broken. She didn't want anyone else to get entangled in this. People always assumed she would be fine. Somehow. If the brightest witch of her age couldn't go through this, who else could? She wanted to feel cared about.

The orange haired vampire lead her to a small town, but the traces were old and when she got there, the murderer of Ron was dead. No magic could show her were Sage was. She could not believe this at first. She wanted to laugh, but out came only tears. For the first time, she felt how empty she really was. All the time, het heart was filled with revenge. She thought she would feel better. Surprisingly she didn't. Truly alone. Nothing to hold on.

The town was not a safe place to stay, she knew it. It was surrounded by mystical creatures, fights she wasn't part of. But she was tired of running.

One night, she wandered through the park, wanting to feel calm again. She sat down on a bench. As she looked to the stars, she wondered if Ron was now watching over her. Far away.

She felt him. A vampire was coming near her. A very old one. It could even be an Original. Hermione remained were she was, hoping he wouldn't be looking for a human blood bag. He was wearing a white suit with a twenties theme. If she remembered right, tonight was a dance at the local high school. He looked happy, pleased with himself but still giving off an aura of authority. Their eyes met. In a matter of a split second, he had her in a tight grip.

"For whom are you working for? Elena?" He asked in a coarse voice, trying to intimidate her. She noticed his English accent.

"I'm not working for anybody. I don't even know the Elena you're talking about." He didn't let go.

"Why are you here?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't play games with me, witch. I know someone must have sent you to wound me."

"Well, maybe not everything involves you and not everybody wants to see you dead." She talked in a stern voice. "Up till now, you didn't do anything to anger me, vampire." She practically spat the last word out. "But if you do not let me go, trust me, I will make you."

He looked to the side, debating with himself what to do.  
"Better not cross paths with me again, witch." He whispered in her ear and disappeared the next second.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and went back to her motel.

The next time she saw him, he was injured. He lay panting on the forest ground, under huge trees. Hermione sensed a huge amount of magical activity and went to see what the cause was. A witch tried to neutralise him, drawing the blood out of his system. Somehow, he managed to escape.

Up on noticing her, he quietly said: "You again?" He laughed sarcastically. "Are you here to give finish me off?"

"What happened?" Hermione went closer.

He averted his gaze. "The usual, being betrayed, again, by someone I wanted to trust. A foolish thought."

"You won't gain any trust if you're not trustworthy yourself." He looked at her again, pained. She discovers little speckles of orange in his blue-greenish eyes.

"What do you want to achieve? As it is now, everybody will sooner or later turn their backs on you." She heard stories from witches she met. Gruesome stories. But in this moment, he seemed rather peaceful. "You don't have to be like this. You can choose the right path. "

Strangely, she didn't want to see him going down the path that only leads to self destruction.

"Where do you live?" She looked cluelessly around. "I can bring you there."

"I doubt that." He simply stated. "You should run while you can."

"What makes you think I will be in danger? Don't forget your own position. You should be thankful I'm making you this offer. "

"My house is north-west from here. Not too far away.

She took him by his arm. With the help of magic, it was easy to walk with him.

His house was rather a large, expensive mansion with tastefully chosen inferior. Nobody else was in there.  
She helped him on the couch.

"I guess you'll be just fine from here on." She turned to leave.

"What's your name, witch?"

"It's Hermione, vampire." She didn't like him addressing her only as witch, so she told him her name.

"Hermione. A quite unusual name for this time period. I believe you've already heard my name." Niklaus. "To make it clear for you: Nothing changed with you helping me. I could've helped myself."

"Rest assured, I'm not expecting repayment. Maybe, till we meet again, Niklaus." Leaving the mansion, she didn't hear the 'Thank you' from a certain hybrid.

Unknown to her, he drew the first sketch of her that night.

She spent her time in the old library, reading about the towns history. Useless to say, there wasn't very much information on vampires. They only served as good distraction from the emptiness inside her heart.

She saw the other vampires that lived there. From what she could tell, they wanted to see the Originals dead, but Klaus not quite death. Hermione talked with Bonnie, a strong witch for her age. Every vampire was bound to an Original, and when they killed the first one, Sage died.

Her third encounter with Niklaus was at the Mystic Grill. She sat at the bar, thinking about when to leave the small town. He sat next to her.

"What took you from England to Mystic Falls?" His question was sincere.

"Revenge." Was her answer.

He took a sip from his drink. "I suppose you didn't succeed then."

"Not exactly. When I came here, she was already dead."

By now, he knew of whom she was talking about.

"Tell me about you, your story. There's more to that."

"That would be a very long story." She mildly laughed. " And I don't think it would interest you." She payed for her drink and left the bar.

He followed her outside. "What interests me and what not it my business. Besides, I have time for a long story."

They perched down on a park bench. The moon was shining brightly.

"When I tell you my story, you tell me yours."

"It's a bargain." He smiled. His dimples showed.

She began telling him about Hogwarts, Voldemort and the Battle. When Sage killed Ron and how she sought revenge.

He quietly listened and softly said:"So young, but so much to bear."

Niklaus told her about himself. The worst he had done. She wasn't very surprised.

''You saw everything there is to see, didn't you?'' He stared at her while she mused. ''Had the the time to achieve huge knowledge. Yet, you're not happy. At the end of the day, there's nothing left for you. Betrayed. Again and again. Your immortal life is nothing worth.''

He reacted repellant. ''You don't know what you're talking about. I'm stronger than everyone else.'' He stood up. ''It's late know. I think it's best to go separate ways from here on.''

She knew she should not have been so straight forward. It caused him pain he didn't want to admit.

''You know, it's not a weakness to ask for help.'' And again, he vanished.

Days later, she spent her last day in Mystic Falls. She had no idea how, but Niklaus found out. He caught her as she checked out of the motel.

''You're leaving?''

''Yes... I don't have a reason to stay. Before I return to England, I will go to Italy. I haven't seen Rome yet.''

''Rome is beautiful. I'm sure you will find it interesting.''

''Is there something you want to tell me?''

He was torn.

''Niklaus, my life isn't infinite. I can't wait centuries.''

He remained silent. "Good bye, Nik."

Rome was beautiful. She enjoyed the sights. What she didn't enjoy was a fast vampire. He attacked her.

"That was for Cynthia!" He shouted and left a deep gash on her chest. How ironic. She composed herself, took a breath and killed him.

Hermione sat down on the floor, leaning her head against the wall. Blood was oozing from her wound. She would have to treat it soon, but for the moment, she just closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the night.

A pair of hands held her by the shoulder. Niklaus. He had found her.

She smiled. "Just a little late, isn't it?"

"It's fine. I'll fix you. You're going to be ok." He talked with a soothing voice, lifted her in his arms.

"I suppose you know where my hotel is?"

"Of course, love." Of course he knew.

In her room, she treated her wound with a potion. He sat opposite of her in a chair beside her bed.

"Why did you decide to join me?" Even without asking, she already knew the answer.

"The doppelgänger was turned. She is now useless to me." There was more. "I had nothing to loose." He didn't want to be lonely.

From then on, they travelled together through Italy. He showed her magnificent places one wouldn't find in tourist tours.

In Farnetta, she showed him her first true smile since Ron's death. He compared it to the rising sun: Only a small prelude to what was to come.

Hermione made it clear to him that she wouldn't tolerate it if he killed humans, in return, she promised not to betray him. She wouldn't.

As they reached Greece, she realised how he was slowly filling the whole in her heart. In a small tavern, they danced together.

In front of her hotel room, he huskily whispered:"You're different."

She quizzically looked at him.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, love. It amazes me how you can stand here, with me, after all that has happened to you. You might very well be the strongest-willed woman I've ever met. You would do anything to help your friends. However, you understand me, something that is so much worth." He lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, Hermione. See you tomorrow." He left with a smug grin.

On her 25th birthday, she told him about her feelings.

"I know you've done bad things, and you're certainly not a good guy, but nevertheless, I came to trust you. I'm not sure that I can overcome my past, but with you, the pain hurts less."

He embraced her tightly. They both lost, were broken. Together, the pieces fit together, forming something new.

After her 27th birthday, there could be spoken about love between them.

Her heart stopped beating before her 30th birthday to be united for eternity.

"I love you because you're everything I need."

"I love you because you make me feel whole again."

A/N: I know, I know. It wasn't really that good. Tips to improve this story? Anyone?


End file.
